<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emergency by zulka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427389">Emergency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulka/pseuds/zulka'>zulka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>disregard the past few days [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, High School, Slow Burn, Some Gundam Wing Characters, custody battle mentions, part three, story told through notes emails texts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulka/pseuds/zulka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the new semester unfolds, chaos ensues. Tala's odd behavior makes everyone worry, and Hiromi's friends keep trying to figure out what is going on with her and Kai. Are they friends again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiwatari Kai/Tachibana Hiromi | Hilary Tachibana, Julia Fernandez/Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>disregard the past few days [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emergency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Feb 1</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay so what happened? I saw Kai talking to you at break. What did he say? You know Julia and Ming Ming want to know too. –Salima</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yeah, I know its you Salima. I recognize ur writing. Stop passing notes, if the teacher catches us, he’s gonna read it out loud! And nothing happened. He’s Kai. He was my friend. we are talking again after what happened. and your theory is wrong. I mean he’s been my friend since like forever, of course I care about him and if your ex-best friend betrayed you like that you’d be pretty sad too you know.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>ur no fun. You just can’t accept that you and Kai can actually be something. By the way I heard that his girlfriend is going out with garland now. Talk about moving on quick. But kai doesnt seem sad at all. Did he say anything?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I didnt ask and I dont care. I dont want to know anything about her. not after what happened. her friends still tease me, and people still give me weird looks. I wish people would forget. srsly.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>don’t mind them and what she did was pretty messed up, I still can’t believe it. by next year I bet that people won’t even remember. but Im still confused you never told me the full details! btw is your therapist still insisting you write in that book?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>no, she said it was okay. I told her it felt like too much of a diary and I didn’t want to do it anymore. okay, you know what happened afterward, obviously, but what happened was that for thanksgiving, we went to kai’s as we always do, since its like tradition. You remember I kept a diary right? So that day I had it in my bag because I had been writing in it and after dinner I started another entry. anyways because we always watch a movie in the family room I left my diary unguarded (stupid I know but I was really excited about the movie) on the couch. then when we left, I forgot it since Tai was the one who picked up my bag and stuff. so my diary stayed at Kai’s! and guess what? his girlfriend found it. I never understood why she hated me. I mean it wasn’t like Kai and I interacted much in school, you know. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>cause she’s an idiot! she was probably jealous because you and Kai knew each other for a while and spent a lot of time together for holidays and stuff and she probably felt threatened. how did kai start dating her anyway? but Kai didn’t find it or what? I mean it stayed in the couch all that time and when she went over she just found it?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>kai told me that his sister found it and gave it to him to give back to me. but he left it in his room and forgot and his girlfriend found it, and he didn’t know about it until that horrible day at school when she gave photocopies to her friends and to half the school. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>tell me about it, I remember this girl in class passing it and I was like whaaa? so what else did Kai say? I mean he was there at lunch when she announced you and stuff. we all ran out after you but he apparently broke up with her that same day.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>he didn’t say much, except that he was sorry and hadn’t meant for it to happen. I told him that his girlfriend had been a bitch from the beginning and that he shouldn’t have been shocked besides it was obvious that she hated me from the start. he didn’t really respond to that. -_-</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>No way! You told him all that? Oh, talk to you at lunch, I’m getting behind on notes.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I AM SO BORED IN CLASS    Inbox</p><p><strong>MingMing</strong> &lt;pop.princessMING@bmail.com&gt;                                                    February 6 10:39 AM<br/>
to me </p><p>Dear Hiromi rollie pollie,</p><p>Did you see what’s her name at lunch today? I was so surprised, and I couldn’t believe it! She dumped Garland and started dating Michael. Honestly does that girl have no dignity? People are talking about her now, she didn’t even last that long with Garland. Not to mention this isn’t doing anything for Kai because he was the first one to date her and stuff ya know.</p><p>Anyways like OMG, Julia almost got into a fight with Queen today at break! so it was me, Julia, Mathilda and Emily and anyways Queen comes up and she’s like ‘mathilda you’re such a bitch.’ And me and julia and emily were like WHAT? Cause no one insults mathilda! She’s the nicest person ever! and Mathilda was so surprised and scared and I mean who wouldn’t, this is QUEEN we’re talking about! So, then she goes ‘yeah and you know who’s a bigger bitch? Your friend Julia.’ So, you can imagine jules. She got pissed and was like fine you wanna fight? And me and Emily and mathilda just looked at each other and we’re like ‘oh my god!’ then Mariah almost got involved, you know Mariah? The girl with pink hair? yeah so she almost got involved because she and Queen have beef but then nothing happened because she and Queen are forbidden from being like near each other or else they’ll be suspended. Apparently they’ve gotten into some fights in the past. But yeah, that’s what happened. It was CRAZY!</p><p>Personally, I think Queen is just jealous because Tala chose Julia over her. Did you know Queen dated him? I found out today from Bryan.</p><p>Anyways love you,</p><p>Ming Ming aka Pop Princess</p><p>p.s: where were you at break AND lunch? you loser.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>REPLY         FORWARD</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I AM SO BORED IN CLASS    Inbox</p><p><strong>Hiromi Tachibana</strong> &lt;rolliepollie.hiro@bmail.com&gt;                          February 6 4:30 PM (6 hours ago)<br/>
to me </p><p>Dear Minmin PP,</p><p>Yeah I know I’m late. No way! Srsly? What? That's crazy. I can’t believe Jules was about to get into a fight! Yeah I know Mariah. So, she and Queen have been in fights? I never knew but that was weird for Queen to just come up to Mathilda and just outright tell her she’s a bitch. Who does that? What is her problem?!</p><p>Yeah I heard about Kai’s ex and I really don’t care, and I don’t want to talk about her or be reminded that she exists. I told Salima this already. Quit it! ALL OF YOU!! I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN!</p><p>At break I was with Salima, we went to talk to our math teacher about our test and for lunch, I had to make up a quiz for bio.</p><p>Wait! Queen used to date Tala? Did he say anything about you know know, Julia almost being in a fight?</p><p>okay gotta go,</p><p>Hiromi</p><p>p.s: Garrett is coming to visit! Oh well Johnny is coming and so is Garrett. ;D</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>REPLY         FORWARD</p><p> </p><p>New Message<br/>
TO: Salima, Julia, Mathilda, Emily</p><p><strong>MingMing</strong>:<br/>
OKAY. I know we are all dying for kai and rollie pollie<br/>
to get together but like she really doesn't want us to<br/>
talk to her about it. So, let's just not bring it up.</p><p>BUT, if you see anything REPORT TO THIS GROUP CHAT!!!</p><p> </p><p>Edit Name and Photo: R. pollie &amp; oscar the grouch 😊</p>
<hr/><p>Feb 11</p><p><strong>MingMing</strong>:<br/>
Jujube did you do the math homework?<br/>
Also, can I borrow your math book<br/>
for fifth period? I forgot mine at home.<br/>
Also, whats up with you and Tally valley?<br/>
Are you fighting or something?</p><p> </p><p><strong>JULES</strong>:<br/>
Hey, yeah. You can borrow it.<br/>
I had problems with number 12 tho.<br/>
Tala is acting weird. I don’t know</p><p> </p><p><strong>MingMing</strong>:<br/>
GREAT! Thnx!<br/>
What do you mean Tala is acting weird?</p><p> </p><p><strong>JULES</strong>:<br/>
Well he's been weird</p><p>Like he's cancelled all our plans<br/>
and stuff. I don't know. Maybe he<br/>
doesn't like me anymore</p><p>x-x-x-x</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>R. pollie &amp; oscar the grouch 😊</strong>
</p><p><strong>MingMing</strong>:<br/>
OMG DID YOU GUSY SEE RP<br/>
AND KAI?</p><p>*guys</p><p> </p><p><strong>Julia</strong>:<br/>
YES</p><p> </p><p><strong>Salima</strong>:<br/>
WHAT HAPPENED?!!!!</p><p><br/>
<strong>MingMing</strong>:<br/>
I think she came to school with him<br/>
they were talking.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Emily</strong>:<br/>
🤨 does that even mean<br/>
anything?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mathilda</strong>:<br/>
Do you guys really thing he<br/>
likes her?<br/>
<br/>
*think</p><p>X-x-x-x-x</p><p><strong>Julia</strong>:<br/>
Tala are you ok?</p><p><br/>
<strong>Tala:</strong><br/>
<strong>Everything's fine. Don't worry.</strong><br/>
<strong>Trust me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>Julia</strong>:<br/>
You know you can talk to<br/>
me right?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I'm so happy!!!        Inbox</p><p><strong>Mathilda Alster</strong> &lt;fierce.piercedhedgehog@bmail.com&gt;               February 15 3:00 PM (4 hours ago)<br/>
to me </p><p>Dear Hiromi,</p><p>Did you hear? Ming Ming told me that Jules and Tally are fighting or something! Also how was the weekend with your cousin and that boy Garrett?</p><p>Oh! And do you remember Miguel? He asked me out!! I’m so happy. I said yes, of course. We are going out on Friday. I’m so excited!! </p><p>😄</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Mathilda</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>REPLY         FORWARD</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'm so happy!!!        Inbox</p><p><strong>Hiromi Tachibana</strong> &lt;rolliepollie.hiro@bmail.com&gt;                          February 15 7:47 PM (Now)<br/>
to me </p><p>Dear Mattie,</p><p>What?! I didn’t know about Julia and Tala! I hope it’s nothing too serious. That would suck. She really REALLY likes him. I don’t believe Tala would play with her. I’m sure something is going on with him or something, maybe I can ask his cousin. Or maybe I can ask Kai.</p><p>Miguel? The kid from your bio class? OMG, I’m so happy for you. Let me know how it goes! What are you gonna wear?</p><p>As for my weekend, it was horrible. I found out that Garrett has a gf. 😭</p><p>See you at school!</p><p>-Hiromi</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>REPLY         FORWARD</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Feb 20</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emily, you have chemistry with Tala right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-salima</em>
</p><p>Yeah. Why? Stop passing me notes.</p><p>
  <em>Well has he been weird or anything? Like talking to other girls?</em>
</p><p>He’s always been weird. No, not that I know of. Why? Salima tell me!</p><p>
  <em>Well Julia says he’s been acting weird. So we think that he’s cheating on her. </em>
</p><p>Hmm. I don’t know. But I’ll keep a closer look. Now let me pay attention.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, but did you hear mattie and Miguel are seeing each other?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>X-x-x-x</p><p>Recents</p><p>Julia                 3:15</p><p>Julia (3)            yesterday</p><p> </p><p><strong>Julia</strong>:<br/>
Tala what's going on?</p><p>Can you please answer me?</p><p> </p><p>x-x-x-x</p><p><strong>Bryan:</strong><br/>
You're ignoring everyone<br/>
I get it</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Ian:</strong><br/>
Dude WTF? U srs?!<br/>
At least answer us!! You kno<br/>
ur friends!!! FRIENDS!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Spencer</strong>:<br/>
Tala we're gonna stop by<br/>
Shutting everyone out isn't<br/>
a solution</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>OMG WHAT IS UP WITH TALA???!!    Inbox</p><p><strong>MingMing</strong> &lt;pop.princessMING@bmail.com&gt;                            February 25 10:15 AM (7 hours ago)<br/>
to me </p><p>Dear Hiromi rollie pollie,</p><p>If Tala is cheating on jujube I am going to rip his balls off! I swear! I mean what else can it be? He’s been missing for three days! He hasn’t come to school and she said that he hasn’t been answering her calls. I told her to stop calling because then she’ll just seem desperate and stuff and we don’t want that. You know how guys can get. They can be so dumb.</p><p>Btw, did mattie tell you she went on another date with Miguel? She said she was really nervous during the first one because she didn’t know what to expect but that Miguel was really sweet and stuff. She’s  gonna go out with him again to the carnival next week. Are you gonna go? Don't you always go??</p><p>And are you over Garrett?</p><p>Did you ask Kai about Tala?</p><p>Oh, and like OMG, BROOKLYN CALLED ME!!</p><p>Love you lots,</p><p>Ming Ming PP</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>REPLY         FORWARD</p><p> </p><p>OMG WHAT IS UP WITH TALA???!!    Inbox</p><p><strong>Hiromi Tachibana</strong> &lt;rolliepollie.hiro@bmail.com&gt;                          February 25 3:50 PM (1 hour ago)<br/>
to me </p><p>Dear Minmin PP,</p><p>Yeah, she told me about it. As for Tala, I don’t know what’s going on. I haven’t been able to ask Kai. Personally, I don’t think Tala is cheating on her, something must be going on that is like SUPER serious, and I agree if it’s something bad then he might want to be left alone or something. This really throws our plans for Julia’s birthday out the window though. Or should we go ahead with them? I mean Tala was supposed to take her out that day so that she wouldn’t suspect stuff.</p><p>Yeah, I’m going to the carnival with Kai. We used to go all the time before with his sister and her boyfriend. And before you start-NO, you hear that? NO, nothing is going on between Kai and me, okay. We’re just friends again.</p><p>Well, I’m still a little sad about Garrett, I liked him a lot. 😢</p><p>What! Brooklyn? I thought you guys broke up. Plus isn’t he a loser? Don't tell me you're taking him back!!! I swear, I will hit you!!!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>March 1</p><p><strong>Julia:</strong><br/>
Hiromi!!I don’t know what to do!<br/>
Tala hasn’t been to school in a<br/>
while and he hasn’t answered<br/>
his cell phone and I have tried<br/>
calling his house but they say<br/>
he’s not available! He didn’t tell<br/>
me anything and he was very<br/>
withdrawn. 🙁</p><p>I feel horrible.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hiromi</strong>:<br/>
I'm so sorry Jules!<br/>
<br/>
I don’t know what’s going on.<br/>
But it sounds very serious.<br/>
Have you tried calling Relena?<br/>
I tried to call her the other day<br/>
but she didn’t pick up. He’s been<br/>
missing a lot of school too<br/>
and thats not good.</p><p>I’m going to ask Kai, maybe he’ll<br/>
know something. I’ll let you<br/>
know asap.Im sorry ur having<br/>
a horrible time. 🙁</p><p>Are you sure you don’t wanna<br/>
go out at all?<br/>
It might cheer you up. We can<br/>
go get ice cream or get smoothies.</p><p>X-x-x-x-x</p><p>
  <strong>Rollie Pollie:</strong><br/>
<strong>Hey Kai, do you know</strong><br/>
<strong>what’s going on with Tala?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Kai</strong>:<br/>
I don’t know the details.<br/>
Something to do with<br/>
Tala’s parents.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rollie Pollie:</strong><br/>
<strong>What do you mean?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kai</strong>:<br/>
One of Tala’s parents showed up.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rollie Pollie:</strong><br/>
<strong>That doesn’t help. What do you</strong><br/>
<strong>mean? He’s been absent a lot.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kai:<br/>
</strong>One of his parents came back<br/>
to fight over his custody. That’s<br/>
what I understood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rollie Pollie:</strong><br/>
<strong>But I thought Tala’s mom gave</strong><br/>
<strong>custody to Relena’s mom.</strong><br/>
<strong>You know, her sister??</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Kai:</strong><br/>
It’s complicated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rollie Pollie:</strong><br/>
<strong>Oh. Is it like really bad?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kai:</strong><br/>
Seems like it</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kai:</strong><br/>
Hey, unblock me</p><p><br/>
<strong>Rollie Pollie:</strong><br/>
<strong>???</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kai</strong>:<br/>
You blocked me. Unblock me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rollie Pollie:</strong><br/>
<strong>Umm, no</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kai</strong>:<br/>
I thought we were fine<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Rollie Pollie:</strong><br/>
<strong>Doesn't mean I have to</strong><br/>
<strong>unblock you</strong></p><p> </p><p>X-x-x-x-x</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kai</strong>:<br/>
Ivanov, your gf is bothering<br/>
me. Her friends are bothering<br/>
me. Tell her what is going on.<br/>
She'll think the worse otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>x-x-x-x-x</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hiromi</strong>:<br/>
Julia, I spoke with Kai and he<br/>
said that there is some trouble with Tala.<br/>
Apparently something is going on with his<br/>
parents and they’re in some sort of legal<br/>
battle over his custody. Kai says it seems<br/>
serious. I am trying to get in touch with Relena.<br/>
Have you heard from Tala?</p><p>What about his friends?</p><p>P.s: You should come to the carnival with Kai<br/>
and me so that you can cheer up. Text me if<br/>
you want to come with us.</p><p> </p><p>x-x-x-x</p><p><strong>Spencer</strong>:<br/>
Julia,<br/>
Don’t think bad of Tala, he’s going<br/>
through a rough patch. And he isn't<br/>
dealing with it very well.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Julia</strong>:<br/>
Do you know what’s going on?<br/>
I heard it has something to do<br/>
with his parents.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Spencer</strong>:<br/>
Yeah it does. I can’t tell you.<br/>
It's not my place. But he’ll get back to you soon.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Mar 3</p><p><strong>Mathilda</strong>:<br/>
Hiromi, Miguel and I are going<br/>
to the carnival. Do you wanna meet<br/>
up there? I heard you and Kai are going.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hiromi</strong>:<br/>
Yeah, that would be great!<br/>
At what time are you guys going?<br/>
We usually go with Kai’s sister and her<br/>
bf, but apparently they broke up<br/>
so his sister isn’t coming with us anymore.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mathilda</strong>:<br/>
We are going around 5. We can meet<br/>
at the entrance. Unless you are going later?<br/>
Oh, that sucks. How long had they been going out for?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hiromi</strong>:<br/>
Yeah, it does. I think for like five years.<br/>
That time sounds fine to me. I’ll tell Kai.</p><p> </p><p>X-x-x-x-x</p><p>
  <strong>Rollie Pollie:</strong><br/>
<strong>Mattie and Miguel are going to the</strong><br/>
<strong>carnival. I told them we could meet up.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kai:</strong><br/>
Fine</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rollie Pollie:</strong><br/>
<strong>Unless you don't wanna go??</strong><br/>
<strong>Actually, why are we even going?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kai</strong>:<br/>
It's tradition.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Rollie Pollie:</strong><br/>
<strong>You didn't care about tradition</strong><br/>
<strong>last year. We didn't go.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>Kai</strong>:<br/>
<em>typing...</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>Mar 4</p><p>
  <strong>R. pollie &amp; oscar the grouch 😊</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Salima:<br/>
</strong>RP is going to the carnival with Kai?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mathilda:</strong><br/>
Yes! She told me it's been a<br/>
tradition since they were kids. They<br/>
would go with his sister and then when<br/>
she got a boyfriend, it was always them four</p><p> </p><p><strong>Salima:</strong><br/>
So are they cool now?? I think<br/>
he's still blocked. Not on any of her<br/>
friends list</p><p>How come she told you Mattie?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mathilda</strong>:<br/>
Because Miguel and I are going<br/>
to the carnival and I asked if<br/>
she wanted to meet up</p><p> </p><p><strong>MingMing:</strong><br/>
I know we said we wouldn't ask<br/>
BUT I COULDN'T HELP MUYSELF<br/>
<br/>
She said they kinda hang out<br/>
sometimes and talk about non-<br/>
serious stuff.</p><p>She still doesn't trust him!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Salima:</strong><br/>
But he didn't betray her since<br/>
he didn't give the diary on purpose<br/>
to the exgf.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Emily:</strong><br/>
It's the principle of the thing! Plus<br/>
he didn't stop her. And don't forget<br/>
he ignored her for a whole year.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Salima:</strong><br/>
But he broke up with her right after!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Emily:</strong><br/>
Too little, too late</p>
<hr/><p>Mar 9</p><p>
  <strong>R. pollie &amp; oscar the grouch 😊</strong>
</p><p><strong>Emily:</strong><br/>
I saw what's her name talking with<br/>
Kai, and I overheard her friends in<br/>
my chem class that she wants to<br/>
get back with him.</p><p>If Hiwatari takes her back, I'm gonna<br/>
cut him and her!</p><p> </p><p><strong>MingMing:</strong><br/>
😟 Emily I think you’ve been hanging out<br/>
with Rick too much. But WTF? Really?<br/>
Well if that is the case, I’ll help you.<br/>
Hiwatari would be an idiot if he takes her back.<br/>
Plus, have you seen how he pays more<br/>
attention to rollie pollie?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Julia:</strong><br/>
Yea. I saw them thsi morning I think they<br/>
came to school together.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Salima:</strong><br/>
If anything, I bet you she’s just jealous.</p><p>Mattie!!! TEll US ABOUT THE CARNIVAL</p><p>x-x-x-x</p><p>To MingMing</p><p><strong>Emily:</strong><br/>
Min, don't you have your own problems<br/>
with Brooklyn and what is the deal with Tala?<br/>
Anything new? Seeing Julia so down is<br/>
so STRANGE!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>MingMing:</strong><br/>
I know! Brooklyn-ugh. He wants to get back<br/>
together but I said no. As for Tala, apparently<br/>
something is going on with his parents<br/>
and there is a big legal battle or<br/>
something over his custody. Spencer<br/>
told Julia that he was gonna contact<br/>
her soon, but so far NADA.</p><p>X-x-x-x-x-x</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>R. pollie &amp; oscar the grouch 😊</strong>
</p><p><strong>MingMing:</strong><br/>
Mattie, how was the carnival? Miguel?<br/>
Did he win you anything?</p><p>How was Hiromi’s interaction with Kai?!<br/>
<br/>
OKAY GUYS! As for Brooklyn and me,<br/>
I told him I wasn’t going to date him again.<br/>
He was dumb to break up with me anyways.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Mathilda:</strong><br/>
It was so much fun! We stayed there till 8pm<br/>
then we went to eat with Kai and Hiromi.<br/>
Btw, is it true Kai is getting back<br/>
together with his ex? I don’t know if this is true,<br/>
but I heard it being commented at the lunch<br/>
line. But if it’s true then it is really messed up.<br/>
Anyways Miguel won me a goldfish<br/>
and this huge Domon. Kai and Hiromi<br/>
played a lot of games and he won<br/>
this Scooby-doo that was HUGE. They<br/>
said they were gonna give it to his sister<br/>
since she loves Scooby and since she’s<br/>
depressed over her breakup.</p><p>But other than that, I mean, I don’t know<br/>
I wanna say that there is something<br/>
 there but maybe I’m thinking to hard on it.<br/>
Miguel asked me if they were going out<br/>
since he’s seen them around school<br/>
and stuff. But I said no.</p><p>Guys! I really like Miguel! He’s so sweet<br/>
and just great and I don’t know<br/>
how else to describe him. :)<br/>
I just feel really giddy when I’m with<br/>
him and nervous too that I’m gonna say<br/>
something dumb. We haven’t kissed yet<br/>
and I’m nervous because I’ve never<br/>
been kissed before and what if I suck?</p>
<hr/><p>Mar 10</p><p><strong>Julia:<br/>
</strong>Kai, like what is your problem?<br/>
You can be such a jerk.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kai:<br/>
</strong>Fernandez,<br/>
What is Your problem?</p><p>I get that you’re upset over Tala,<br/>
but I have nothing to do with it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Julia:</strong><br/>
So you’re acting like you don’t know?<br/>
Look people are talking about you<br/>
getting back with that exgf of yours<br/>
who’s a bitch. I think that is messed up,<br/>
especially after what she did to Rollie<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kai:</strong><br/>
Obviously you need a distraction.<br/>
There is no reason for me to get<br/>
back with her.</p><p>We’re over and done with.<br/>
I made that clear to her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I'm sorry    Inbox</p><p><strong>Tala I.</strong> &lt;articwolf.wolf@bmail.com&gt;                                            March 10 11:50 PM (1 hour ago)<br/>
to me </p><p>Julia,</p><p>I know I’ve been absent a lot. I will be back to school in a few days. I’m sorry I haven’t answered or returned your calls. Things got and are crazy right now. I’ll tell you what happened, if you still want to know. I'll call you tomorrow</p><p>-Tala</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>REPLY         FORWARD</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, a big thanks to everyone that is following this series. I hope the format isn't too confusing. This is not the end btw. Not really sure how long this series will be.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>